En Época de celo
by Andrea P. Lancer
Summary: En ciertos dias, Nidalee parece aun mas curiosa para Neeko.


Disclaimer: League of legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo hago esto para alargar el hecho que tengo que terminar mis otros fics y me escondo en los one-shots mientras veo el tiempo pasar y lloro debajo de las sabanas en mi cama.

…

**En época de celo**

…

Nidalee se comportaba de forma extraña nuevamente.

Neeko notaba ese comportamiento cada tanto en su compañera.

No sabía bien como describirlo, pero notaba a la castaña tan diferente de cómo era habitualmente.

Inquieta por demás, con el sueño intranquilo, desenfocada en sus cacerías, distante para con ella y lo que sea que la rodeaba.

A veces la sorprendía observando a lo lejos, buscando o rastreando algo que la camaleón no podía siquiera percibir, y cuando la más alta la notaba, le sonreía y volvía a su actividad como si en realidad no hubiera estado buscando nada.

"Tengo hambre" solía escucharla que se quejaba con cierto desdén. Era entonces cuando Neeko le proponía buscar algo que comer, pero aun cuando lo conseguían y ambas se habían saciado, estaba de nuevo esa inquietud en el comportamiento de la otra

"Tengo sed" la escuchaba quejarse a los minutos y como sin esperar mucho se emprendía a buscar agua de algún lugar cercano, solo para conseguirla y verla molesta nuevamente porque tampoco le bastaba.

Neeko no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos, había días que la frustración parecía llevar a su amiga al límite.

Pero siempre pasaba.

En algún momento, de un día para el otro, ese comportamiento desaparecía sin más y volvía a ser la misma chica que conocía.

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde que Neeko notaba que su amiga se encontraba en esa "extraña forma" de nuevo.

Y nunca dejaba de parecerle algo curioso.

Nidalee era mucho más llamativa cuando ese tipo de misterio la envolvía.

La noche las tomó de sorpresa junta con una inesperada tormenta que las obligó a refugiarse debajo de unas enormes rocas sobrepuestas que lograban formar una cueva.

Las paredes del lugar o llegaban a cubrirlas de caluroso viento tropical, pero bastaba para no estar a la intemperie

Se las ingeniaron para prender una fogata con unas ramas cercas que encontraron cerca de las rocas.

Con el tiempo la tormenta cesó un poco su intensidad, fue cuando Nidalee adoptó su forma felina y salió velozmente, sin mediar palabra con la otra chica.

Tampoco era como si Neeko lo necesitara. Sabía que había salido a cazar. Quizás lo único que podía hacer la castaña cuando llegaba esos días para distraerse.

Se acomodó cerca del fuego, encogiéndose lo más que pudo para luego envolverse en su cola, buscando una posición adecuada para esperar a que su compañera regresara de la cacería.

Se durmió esperándola.

Los gruñidos guturales y el paseo de unas pisadas la hicieron despertar.

Aun lloviznaba y la oscuridad lejos de donde no alcanzaba la fogata era absoluta.

La puma se paseaba de un lado a otro, inquieta, frustrada. Su pelaje húmedo y goteando, notablemente incomoda e impasible.

Neeko sabía que la cacería no había salido bien.

Veía a su compañera incluso peor ahora.

Se estiró un poco en su lugar. Nidalee no reparaba en ella, sumergida en su urgencia e inquietud.

Se acercó a la puma, abrazándola desde el cuello, frotando su cara en el pelaje húmedo, tratando de calmarla.

—Puedes comer a Neeko si aun tienes hambre— ofreció aun refregándose en el pelaje.

Se alejó para contemplarla, Nidalee seguía con ese extraño comportamiento que no terminaba de entender, podía ver los enormes ojos de felinos, verdes como siempre, pero con las pupilas tan dilatadas que ella misma podía verse reflejada.

Le apoyó una mano en la boca, tocando con uno de sus dedos los colmillos.

—No creo que a Neeko le importe perder uno o dos dedos— comentó la camaleón, pensando en que quizás con toda su mano no bastaría para satisfacer a la puma.

Vio en el rostro felino que este comentario le causo cierta gracia.

La puma sacó su rasposa y áspera lengua y lamió los dedos que se le ofrecía.

Neeko rio automáticamente.

—Le haces cosquillas a Neeko.

Nidalee siguió lamiendo a mano mientas la otra chica le acariciaba el rostro con su otra mano.

El juego siguió ese camino y la puma abrazó con sus garras el cuerpo de Neeko, tirándola a un lado con facilidad.

La chica reía, interpretándolo como un juego cariñoso de ambas mientras la cabeza de la puma la empujaba mientras cada tanto lamia su rostro.

Nidalee pasó de a poco a su forma humana, aun arriba de Neeko, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello, provocándole aun cosquillas con su lengua.

La castaña finalmente alejó su rostro y nuevamente Neeko se podía ver reflejada en sus pupilas, el agua de lluvia corría por sus flecos y mojaban sus mejillas, su cuerpo aun estaba bastante húmedo, pero aun así no era eso lo que incomodaba al camaleón.

Neeko pensó que así se debían sentir las presas cuando la estaban acechando, aun cuando Nidalee mostraba un rostro tranquilo y serio, su mirada era intensa.

La castaña se inclinó con naturalidad tomando los labios de su compañera, sorprendiéndola sin saber que más hacer.

Sabia a lluvia… o por lo menos le traía esa sensación que uno tiene a humedad refrescante y el olor de la tierra al ser golpeada por las gotas.

La ponía nerviosa pero de una forma agradable.

Con el correr del tiempo comenzó a tener la sensación de que Nidalee la estaba saboreando. Su lengua se paseaba por sus labios y el interior de su boca.

Comenzó a imitarla y descubrió que su boca era aun más cálida.

Sentía los músculos de la cazadora tensionarse y apretarla más, nuevamente intentó imitarla rodeándola con sus piernas, utilizando en última instancia su cola, enroscándola en uno de los muslos.

Nidalee volvió a lanzar un sonido gutural, más cerca de un gemido humano que de un rugido felino.

La curiosidad de Neeko se disparó con este sonido. Nidalee había dejado de besarla para tener una expresión acomplejada en su rostro, todo contrariado.

Neeko apretó con más fuerza el agarre de su cola y esto provocó nuevamente un escarmiento en la otra chica.

Entendió que le gustaba, pero luego de unos segundos decidió aflojar el agarre por miedo a lastimarla.

Esta acción les dio unos momentos de descanso.

Neeko analizaba con cuidado el rostro de la otra. Respiraba por la boca y el aliento cálido le llegaba a sus mejillas. Tenía el rostro sonrojado, demostrando por completo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

—Neeko curiosa por saber cómo ayudar a Nidalee— comentó abrazando su cuello, sin dejar que ese rostro contrariado se alejara mucho del suyo.

Sin poder zafarse del agarre, Nidalee optó por mostrarle lo que necesitaba, frotándose sus caderas con el abdomen de Neeko.

Obedientemente y sin decir nada mas, la camaleón comenzó a imitar el movimiento, rozando con mas apremio la zona.

Tomaba de guía el rostro de la castaña, analizándolo cuando hacia algún movimiento que le demostrara que lo estaba haciendo bien.

La cazadora no tardó en impacientarse, alejándose del pecho de la chica para tirar de las escasas prendas que tenia para dejar el curioso color de su cuerpo totalmente al descubierto.

Se deshizo de las propias prendas igual de rápido y volvió a posicionarse arriba.

Su centro se apoyó en la piel que tenia debajo, una mezcla de escamas y piel como la suya que se combinan de forma curiosa en el vientre bajo de la otra.

Su propia humedad y el roce constante comenzaban a esparcir y mojar la zona de Neeko, haciendo que la chica lo notara.

De repente sabía que varias zonas de Nidalee eran realmente cálidas.

Ya le había pasado antes con su boca y ahora podía sentir lo mismo con el centro expuesto frotándose en su piel.

Comenzaba a entender que era el punto que más interés tenía su compañera de ser atendido.

Pasó de abrazar su cuello a llevar una de sus manos, envolviendo el muslo, tomando una de las nalgas de Nidalee, corriéndola a un costado para abrir más su centro y poder tocar con sus dedos la zona.

El movimiento, aunque torpe y brusco, provocó un nuevo profundo gemido en la chica.

Neeko era considerablemente más baja que su compañera, por lo que poder tocar su centro con comodidad la obligaba a descender de modo que su rostro ya estaba en frente de los pechos de la cazadora.

Instintivamente rodeo con sus labios uno de los pezones que se le mostraba, recordando como algunas crías que había visto hacían lo mismo.

Esta vez sintió las manos de Nidalee en su cabello, abrazándola luego y atrayéndola.

Tomó nota que esa acción también era algo que le gustaba y jugó unos momentos más con esa zona.

Neeko aprendía rápido, pero a cada momento era evidente para ella también que las acciones no bastaban.

Había notado que Nidalee tocaba su propio centro con las manos, al igual que ella, como si con sus manos no fuera suficiente.

Terminó por moverse de lugar completamente, dejando a Nidalee en el suelo. Con su cola y manos la redujo de movimientos, boca abajo, para poder explorar su centro sin que la otra se lo impidiera o siguiera tocándose.

Su cola abrazó de nuevo uno de los muslos, apartándolo. Ahora podía ver las carnes sonrojadas y húmedas del centro, lo que había estado tocando y volvía a poner su mano en ella, pero ahora trazando por donde veía.

El cuerpo de Nidalee se retorció, tratando de zafarse.

Neeko sabía que su compañera era más fuerte que ella. Dejó de tocarla para abrazarse fuertemente a su espalda, pero también necesito usar de sus piernas, las cuales uso para rodearle la cintura.

Forcejeo un poco con ella. La cazadora hacia raspar su pecho con el suelo y esto preocupaba un poco a la otra chica.

Su cola apretó con fuerza el muslo que aun rodeaba y con esto hizo desistir a la otra de seguir moviéndose.

Le gustaba el calor que el cuerpo de Nidalee desprendía, los cabellos castaños le hacían cosquillas en su nariz. Le gustaba esa posición, aunque estuviera haciendo fuerza con todo su cuerpo y deseara que la otra chica cooperara, no dejaba de parecerle emocionante.

Esperó a que la chica se relajara un poco.

Cuando vio que el bufido de cansancio de Nidalee levantó un poco de polvo del suelo donde estaba apoyado su rostro, creyó que era el momento de seguir su investigación.

Su cola se deslizó desde el agarre que tenía, y comenzó a testear con la parte lisa el centro de Nidalee, cuidando de no ingresar con su punta.

Un nuevo acierto para su curiosidad. La cazadora volvía a moverse, pero como si se tratara de contener, escuchó que la llamaba de una forma extraña, pero no agregó nada más.

Insistió con el roce.

Le divertía y le provocaba curiosidad al mismo tiempo, insistía más enérgicamente, presionándola más y viendo las diferentes reacciones de la otra chica.

Nuevamente unos minutos de juego así y ya veía exasperada a su compañera, fue cuando decidió penetrarla con la punta.

Nidalee se quedó inmóvil y Neeko no supo cómo interpretar esto. Temió lo peor con el pasar de los segundos y retiro su cola de inmediato.

—Ponla de vuelta…

Pero la camaleón lo dudaba ahora, enrollando su cola nuevamente en el muslo de Nidalee, esperando.

—Hazlo de vuelta— insistió la cazadora, aun en esa posición que solo le permitía ver el suelo.

—¿Le gusta a Nidalee cuando me meto dentro de ella?

—Si…— admitió alargando la palabra— hazlo de nuevo… y muévete… mantente moviéndote.

—Está bien…

Con esa nueva consigna, la chica volvió a usar la punta de su cola para penetrar a su compañera, esta vez recibiendo un nuevo sonido profundo de ella, el cual comenzó a repetirse a medida que Neeko sacaba y metía su extremidad.

El interior de Nidalee era curioso, cálido como todo en ella, estrecho y húmedo, y sin embargo agradable. Hacia que Neeko quisiera seguir metiéndose alli. Sentía que con cada movimiento construía algo en la cazadora, orientada por sus exclamaciones y movimientos.

Quería más.

Dejó de envolverla con sus brazos, y extendió una mano hasta la cara de la castaña, encontrando sus labios, metiendo sus dedos en la boca para tirar de ella.

Nidalee se volteó siguiendo el tirón y Neeko aprovechó para dejar de aprisionarla con las piernas también.

Aun tiraba de uno de sus labios cuando decidió volver a probar el interior de la boca de la castaña con la suya, metiendo su lengua y saboreándola junto con el aliento caliente y acelerado que salía de allí.

Con su mano libre, tomó una de las piernas de la otra chica, y la subió un poco, para que su cola estuviera mas cómoda en su afán de seguir profundizando en las carnes.

La posición resultaba sumamente cómoda para su flexibilidad, con el pecho aun tocando la espalda y el hombro de Nidalee, sintiendo lo fuerte que siempre había sido. Besándola, probándola. Tocando lo definido de sus muslos y empujándose cada vez más en ella.

Comprimió mas su cuerpo para apresarla aun mas de ser posible, quería fusionarse con la otra chica, llegar más allá.

Sintió el cuerpo debajo de ella extraño y agitado. Nidalee daba ahora unos espasmos que no parecía controlar en lo absoluto. Luego su cuerpo se contrajo de una forma que Neeko considero casi dolorosa.

Y luego nada.

El miedo a haberle hecho daño superó a su curiosidad nuevamente.

Fue el incesante jadeo de la chica y su cuerpo totalmente relajado lo que la tranquilizó.

Dejó de apretarla tanto y así darle su espacio para que pudiera recuperarse.

—Ya puedes dejar de… moverte… Neeko— recomendó la cazadora luego de unos momentos— puedes sacarla ya.

La camaleón entendió que se refería a su cola, la cual en todo momento no había dejado de mover dentro de ella, pero que por le propio cansancio también lo hacía de manera considerablemente lenta ahora.

—¿Neeko hizo sentir a Nidalee bien? — cuestionaba ahora con una sonrisa, mientras se acomodaba al lado de la castaña.

—Si…— felicitó vagamente, aunque girándose en su cuerpo para quedar de espalda a su compañera— lo hiciste muy bien.

Contenta por esa respuesta, se pegó a la espalda que se le ofrecía, acomodándose para recibir el repentino sueño que ahora la reclamaba con fuerza.

Lo ultimo que notó fue como la piel liza en la que pegaba su mejilla, se volvía más suave y agradable. Pasando una de sus manos pudo sentir el pelaje cálido y luego como una lengua áspera y grande le tocaba la frente.

Sabia que Nidalee la estaba dejándose acomodar ahora más en ella.

Esa era otra de los misterios "curiosos" que envolvían a su compañera y que aun no lograba descifrar del todo.

¿Por qué, si con la apariencia humana se parecía mas a ella, no era sino con la forma animal que es que la entendía más?

Un nuevo sonido gutural felino, profundo y lento, hizo vibrar su piel de escamas, formándole una sonrisa de inmediato, sabiendo que eso solo significaba que ahora la cazadora se sentía a gusto también.

**Nota del autor:**

El dibujo de la portada pertenece a Atomic Ant Cami. Pueden encontrarla con ese nombre tanto en Tumblr como en Patrreon , donde encontraran este dibujo junto con un par a juego mas sin censura… entre otras cosas interesantes con la que siempre me inspira a hacer cosas como estas.


End file.
